Texting Conversations and Birthday Fireworks
by My Silent Whispers
Summary: "Are you serious Rima? Guess if you don't know then. What's tomorrow?" Uhmm..Saturday?" "Ok, that, but what else?" "Hmm...Oh! I got it! It's the Fourth of July!" "Kayy, but what's happening on the Fourth of July?" "Uhmm...Fireworks?" One-Shot! No Charas


**Me: It was Nagi's birthday and the fourth of July so I HAD to combine the two! And plus, the idea came to me at like 2 in the morning, so sorry if the texting part was sucky. xP**

**And I live in America so I don't know if all yuu peoples celebrate July 4th with the fireworks and stuff.  
**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters~!**

**Enjoyy~!**

* * *

_**Summary:**__ "__Ok, that, but what else?" "Hmm...Oh! I got it!__ It's the Fourth of July!_**" "**_Kayy, but whats happening on the fourth of july?"_

**_-X-_**

**_Nagihiko's POV_**

**To: ****Rima**  
**From: ****Nagihiko**  
**Subject: ****(none)**  
**Time: ****11:43 P.M.**

_Hi love. :) How r u doing?_

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**X**_

**To: Nagihiko**  
**From: Rima**  
**Subject: RE: (none)**  
**Time: 11:45 P.M. **

_WTFF! It's like almost midnight and yourr freakin texting me! x(  
_

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**O**_

**To: Rima**  
**From: Nagihiko**  
**Subject: RE: re: (none)**  
**Time: 11:47 P.M.**

_Aww! Is that how u treat urr boyfriend! :'( And besides, I cant go to sleep for whats happening tomorrow. _

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**X**_

**To: Nagihiko**  
**From: Rima**  
**Subject: RE: re: RE: (none)**  
**Time: 11:49 P.M.**

_...Whats happening tomorrow? _

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**O**_

**To: Rima**  
**From: Nagihiko**  
**Subject: RE: re: RE: re: (none)**  
**Time: 11:50 P.M.**

_Are u serious Rima? Guess if u dont know then. Whats tomorrow?_

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**X**_

**To: Nagihiko**  
**From: Rima**  
**Subject: RE: re: RE: re: RE: (none)**  
**Time: 11:51 P.M.**

_Uhmm...Saturday?_

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**O**_

**To: Rima**  
**From: Nagihiko**  
**Subject: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: (none)**  
**Time: 11:52 P.M.**

_Ok, that, but what else?_

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**X**_

_**x**_

**_X_**

**To: Nagihiko**  
**From: Rima**  
**Subject: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: (none)**  
**Time: 11:53 P.M.**

_Hmm...Oh! I got it!__ It's the Fourth of July!_**  
**

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**O**_

_**o**_

**_O_**

**To: Rima**  
**From: Nagihiko**  
**Subject: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: (none)**  
**Time: 11:54 P.M.**

_Kayy, but whats happening on the fourth of july?_

**X**

**x**

**X**

**x**

**X**

**To: Nagihiko**  
**From: Rima**  
**Subject: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: (none)**  
**Time: 11:55 P.M.**

_Uhmm... Fireworks?_

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**O**_

**To: Rima**  
**From: Nagihiko**  
**Subject: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: (none)**  
**Time: 11:56 P.M.**

_Thats in America! Thats it, I give up. If u dunno what tommorow is, urr finding out by urself. Dx_

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**X**_

_**x**_

**_X_  
**

**To: Nagihiko**  
**From: Rima**  
**Subject: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: (none)**  
**Time: 11:57 P.M.**

_Kayy, finee, whatevss. -.-'' Oh and btww, guess whattyy?__ I haff to tell yuu sumthingg._

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**O**_

_**o**_

**_O_**

**To: Rima**  
**From: Nagihiko**  
**Subject: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: (none)**  
**Time: 11:58 P.M.**

_Whatt is itt?_

**_X_**

**_x_**

**_X_**

**_x_**

_**X**_

**To: Nagihiko**  
**From: Rima**  
**Subject: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: (none)**  
**Time: 11:58 P.M.**

_Look out the window at 12:00 A.M._

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**O**_

_**o**_

**_O_**

**To: Rima**  
**From: Nagihiko**  
**Subject: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: (none)**  
**Time: 11:59 P.M.**

_Umm...Kayy._

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**X**_

_**x**_

**_X_**

**~*XOX*~**

I closed my phone and looked at the clock. _11:59 P.M._ I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. _How could Rima forget my birthday? _

_But..._

_In ten seconds, it'll be July 4th..._

_In nine seconds, it'll be Saturday..._

_In eight seconds, it'll be 12:00 P.M..._

_In seven seconds, I'll be able to move out..._

_In six seconds, I'll be older..._

_In five seconds, I'll be a legal adult..._

_In four seconds, I'll be a legal driver..._

_In three seconds, I'll have to look out a window..._

_In two seconds, I'm no longer a child 'cause..._

_In a second, I'll be..._

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_...Eighteen._

I turned off my alarm clock and smiled._ It's official. I'm eighteen._ Then I walk over to my window and opened it.

I waited for a few seconds and then...

**PEEEEWW...BOOM! POP! CRACKLE! PEEEEWW...BOOM! POP! CRACKLE! (A/N Yuu know, "Pew" as in those noise fireworks make when they go up and "Pew" as in those laser gun sounds yuu made when yuu were smaller. ;) Or now, like me.)**

What I saw before me were... fireworks. They were so beautiful. It was so colorful with its blues, greens, purples, yellows, reds, oranges, and pinks against the midnight, starless sky.

But the words it spelt out surprise me the most. I smiled as I read them.

**_"Happy Birthday Fujisaki Nagihiko  
I love you._**  
**_Love, Mashiro Rima."_**

"AWWWW!" my neighbors went and clapped. WTF? When did they get outside! I sighed and shook my head.

So all this time, Rima remembered my birthday after all. I smiled again and went inside. So did my neighbors, but in their houses of course.

_**BUZZZZZ!**_

I flipped open my phone.

**1 new message from Rima!**

**To: Nagihiko**  
**From: Rima**  
**Subject: Birthdayy :)**  
**Time: 12:02 P.M.**

_Surprised much?_

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**O**_

_**o**_

**_O_**

**To: Rima**  
**From: Nagihiko**  
**Subject: RE: Birthdayy :)**  
**Time: 12:03 P.M.**

_Yupp. A lot. So u nevur forgot?_**  
**

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**X**_

**To: Nagihiko**  
**From: Rima**  
**Subject: RE: re: Birthdayy :)**  
**Time: 12:02 P.M.**

_Nopee, of course not. :) Yuu r my boyfriend after all. :D So didchuu like the fireworks?_

**_O_**

**_o_**

**_O_**

**_o_**

_**O**  
_

**To: Rima**  
**From: Nagihiko**  
**Subject: RE: re: RE: Birthdayy :)**  
**Time: 12:05 P.M.**

_I loved them. :) _

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**X**_

_**x**_

**_X_**

**To: Nagihiko**  
**From: Rima**  
**Subject: RE: re: RE: re: Birthdayy :)**  
**Time: 12:06 P.M.**

_Yay! And sorry if the show was too short. :( But dont worry~! There will be moree tomorrow nitee. xD_

**_O_**

**_o_**

**_O_**

**_o_**

**_O_**

**To: Rima**  
**From: Nagihiko**  
**Subject: RE: re: RE: re: RE: Birthdayy :)**  
**Time: 12:07 P.M.**

_Moree? But I thought Japan didnt have fireworks...?_

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**X**_

_**x**_

**_X_**

**To: Nagihiko **  
**From: Rima**  
**Subject: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: Birthdayy :)**  
**Time: 12:08 P.M.**

_They dont, but my dad knows some people who could arrange for fireworks tomorrow, will, technically today. _

_**O**_

_**o  
**_

_**O**_

_**o  
**_

_**O**_

**To: Rima**  
**From: Nagihiko**  
**Subject: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: Birthdayy :)**  
**Time: 12:09 P.M.**

_Ohh. o.O_

**_X_**

**_x_**

**_X_**

**_x_**

_**X**_

**To: Nagihiko**  
**From: Rima**  
**Subject: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: Birthdayy :)**  
**Time: 12:10 P.M.**

_Yupp. Well, guud nitee, Nagi. We have to rest up for tomorrow. Nitee and I love yuu. :)_

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**O**_

_**o**_

**_O_**

**To: Rima**  
**From: Nagihiko**  
**Subject: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: re: RE: Birthdayy :)**  
**Time: 12:11 P.M.**

_Kayy, nitee Rima. I love you, too. :)_

**_X_**

**_x_**

**_X_**

**_x_**

_**X**_

**~*XOX*~**

I sighed and closed my phone. Then I put it on my bedside and hopped into bed.

_Good night world, especially Rima... I love you... _I thought before falling into a deep sleep.

_**~*FIN*~**_

_**

* * *

**_**Me: Anybody likey? Ahahaa, maybe not. Sucky ending, right there. Dx But I couldnt think of anything else...**

**So, uhmm... This was a one-shot I made for Nagihiko's birthday and the Fourth of July so...  
**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO!**

**And happy Fourth of July, too, of coursee. ;)**

**Correct me in spelling, grammar, punctuation, capitilization, etc. **

**Oh and the texting conversation doesn't count as errors. Its suppose to be like that. :DD**

**Laturrr.**_**  
**_


End file.
